nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
HEAVY POEM
Yes, this is only semi-serious, yet a funny way to rage/fake rage.- I sat thinking, "Hey, there is Heavy Metal, but why not Heavy Poem?" It was not serious, of course, but Heavy Poem is actually a great way to relieve stress through typing up heated, all-caps poems that don't have to make much sense. It's easy to write these, you don't even have to rhyme, and there is a simple structure. Structure 1. The title must be all-caps. 2. All Heavy Poems are in all-caps. 3. It goes 2 lines, a full space, 2 lines, and so on. 4. The end of your poem should be a one-liner. Just read some of the below examples. This is probably one of the easiest things you will ever do (These Heavy Poems took me like 20 seconds to write, rofl). You are allowed to write lines that assume what the reader *could* be thinking, and then throw their opinion... TO THE GROUND! You may also write Rage Responses to other Heavy Poems (I.E. titled "RE: I AM HEAVY POEM"). I AM HEAVY POEM THE FIRST OF THEM, HEAVY POEM IS THE BEST OF THEM YOU DON’T THINK SO? WHY, THEN, ARE YOU READING THIS? THE RHYMING SCHEME NONEXISTENT POEM STRUCTURE MUTILATED AM I MAKING THIS UP AS I GO? YOU SURE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IT DOESN’T MATTER WHO YOU ARE HEAVY POEM IS FOR THE MASSES SO, HERE I AM HEAVY POEM LOVE ME OR HATE ME I’M HERE ANYWAY DEAL WITH IT. SING, SONG TIME THERE IS A TIME FOR EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW, IT’S TIME TO SING DON’T LIKE IT? GET OUT WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE? STOP ASKING POINTLESS THINGS I’LL LEAVE YOU WITH A RIDDLE: SHUT UP. I'M DONE I’M DONE WITH YOUR CRAP DO NOT WANT I MUST SAY, SOMETIMES I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO YOUR STUPIDITY EXCEEDS EVERYTHING YOU’RE AS ANNOYING AS AN APPLE PEACH PIE “THAT IS LIKE THE GRINCH!” YOU SAY SHUT THE HELL UP, I SAY SERIOUSLY, IS IT HARD TO BE SO DUMB? NEVERMIND, DON’T ANSWER THAT YOU TART I'M LEAVING. DOWN WITH COMMERCIALS OH LOOK, YET ANOTHER COMMERCIAL YOU KNOW YOU JUST HAD ONE, RIGHT? LET ME ANSWER THAT FOR YOU: OBVIOUSLY NOT WHEN I’M WATCHING A SHOW, DO NOT INTERRUPT IF I WANTED YOUR INSURANCE I’D GO OUT AND BUY IT ALSO, WHILE I’M AT IT INTERNET POP-UPS CAN DROP DEAD NOW, IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME I’LL BE EATING CEREAL SEE YOU IN HALF HOUR. RE:DOWN WITH COMMERCIALS UMAD? BRO? LET ME ANSWER THAT FOR YOU: OBVIOUSLY YOUTUBE PLEASE STOP, WE DON'T CARE AD'S CAN GO DIE, SO CAN MOST OF THE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE THAT ROUGHLY MAKE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER, BUT ARE STILL KEPT ON YOUTUBE EVEN IF THEY HAVE SO MANY DISLIKES *cough* REBECCA BLACK *cough* BUT THIS LINE IS WAY TOO LONG, SO FUCK SEOCIETY. I'LL BE ON AFTER THIS AD. FUCK MY LIFE OH MY GOD FUCK THIS SHIT WHY ISNT RS FORUM LOADING I MAD BRO SHUT THE FUCK UP FEN TROLLFACE JPG WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING ADS FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I SWEAR ALOT FUCK ASS DICKS COCKS ASS ASS TITS ASS FUCK WHORE BITCH FAGGOT ASS TITS ASS SHIT COCK BITCH ASS FUCK TITS COCK DICK ASS WHORE BITCH FUCKTARD well that was artistic genius FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK, FUCKING FUCK. FUCK FUCK, FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ~Fucking Omnifucker TERAN'S BANDWIDTH ARRRGHHHHHHHH OLD JAMEZ TATE YOU’RE AWESOME, BUT YOUR INTERNET MUST MEET ITS FATE IT IS SLOW, LIMITED AND DOWNRIGHT DISGRACEFUL THE BANDWIDTH IS ENTIRELY DISTATEFUL IN FACT, IF I COULD, I’D BURN IT TO THE GROUND GIVE IT A FACE FULL… OF KYR’S FIST – WHY I MENTION KYR?! BECAUSE I THINK HE HATES YOUR BANDWIDTH TOO TERAN, I WORRY ABOUT YE, FOR FRIENDS CAN’T SIT BACK WHILE DEAR OLD JAMEZ RUNS ON HUGHES NET – TIS RETARDED NOW, I IMPLORE YOU TO CHANGE THINE INTERNET GET SOMETHING NEW, DOWNLOAD DUTY CALLS, AND STREAM IT THIS POEM IS DONE, BUT THIS JUST IN KYR IS GOING TO GET SOME ROFLWAFFLES I FEEL LIKE TACOS. RE: Teran's Bandwidth YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT TERANS BANDWIDTH WHICH I HEARD WAS LIKE 7 MEGAS A SECOND BUT LOOK AT THE POOR KID OVER HERE EVEN MY DESKTOP ISN'T THAT FAST AND MY LAPTOP IS EVEN WORSE SO SYMPATHY FOR ME FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCK TERAN, WHY IS YOUR NET SO FAST Category:Meta-Articles Category:Troll Pages Category:Miscellaneous